Pokémon Legends
Pokémon Legends ''(ポケットモンスターレジェンド 'Pocket Monsters Legends) is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. This game would be released exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and would be both a sequel to Pokémon: Battle Revolution and part of the main series of Pokémon. It would be the first installment in the Pokémon to allow players to fully edit their character. Story Taking place roughly three years after the events of'' Pokémon Black & White (one year after their sequels), the story begins in one of the five regions ''(Players have a choice of starting in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova) as the Protagonist, created by the player, sets off for his/her Pokémon journey. Throughout their journey, the Protagonist faces many trainers and gym leaders, collecting badges as any other trainer would do. Soon, however, the young trainer meets N, a former member of Unova's Team Plasma. N arrives to tell the Protagonist that the former organizations known as Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma, have been reformed and, seeking vengeance on past trainers, have been reformatted into a single organization. The former leaders of each team (Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis) have kidnapped the current Champions of each region (former male protagonists: Kanto's Red, Johto's Ethan/Gold, Hoenn's Brendan, Sinnoh's Lucas, and Unova's Touya) as revenge during their ambition to capture all Legendary Pokémon. It's up to the Protagonist, N, and the former heroes' rivals and Elite Four leaders (The Elite Four leaders of each region are the former female protagonists of that region) to stop this alliance and once again disband the villainous teams. Gameplay The game would have two modes of gameplay: Story Mode and Free Battle Mode. As with the main series and Pokémon Colosseum & XD: Gale of Darkness, the player would be able to freely roam around each of the five regions'' (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova). A returning feature seen in ''Pokémon Yellow ''and Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver is the ability of all 649 Pokémon to follow the player outside of battles. As the player walks around, they are able to challenge other trainers, enter buildings, ride bicycles or motorcycles, and explore the world of Pokémon''. Battles take place in both Story and Free Battle modes. They are turn based as in the main series and console games like Battle Revolution and Stadium. Players can experience all battle types and in Free Battle mode, are able to choose between: Single Battle, Double Battle, Triple Battle, and Rotation Battle. The DS Battle Mode seen in Pokémon Battle Revolution also returns, with full compatibility with Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. The only restrictions are that games from Generation IV (Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver) cannot connect to games from Generation V'' (Black, White, Black 2, and White 2). Players can also send over their Pokémon from any of the nine DS games, as well as recieve Pokémon from the Wii. In a similar manner to the Gamecube games, ''Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, players are even given the opportunity to battle a character from the console with their DS game. An example would be using the Protagonist in a battle with the trainer from Pokémon White Version and vice versa. Free Battle Characters The list of characters available for Free Battle mode. These characters include Battle Passes created in Creation Mode, as well as the former playable characters from the main series games. These characters, however, cannot be edited and thus, have a pre-set Pokémon team. *The Protagonist (Player's character for Story Mode. Player chooses their name as in the main series. Pokémon Team can be changed at any time) '' *Red ''(Kanto's former Champion/Hero of Generation I) *Leaf (One of Kanto/Johto's Elite Four leaders/Heroine of Generation I) *Blue (One of Kanto's Gym Leaders/Red and Leaf's former rival in Generation I) *Ethan/Gold (Kanto/Johto's Champion/Hero of Generation II) *Lyra and Kris (Kanto/Johto's Tag Team Elite Four Leaders/Heroines of Generation II) *Silver (Former member of Team Rocket/Ethan and Lyra/Kris' former rival in Generation II) *Brendan (Hoenn's Champion/Hero of Generation III) *May (Hoenn's Elite Four Leader/Heroine of Generation III) *Wally (Gym Leader in Hoenn/Brendan and May's former rival in Generation III) *Lucas (Sinnoh's Champion/Hero of Generation IV) *Dawn (Sinnoh's Elite Four leader/Heroine of Generation IV) *Barry (Elite Four member in Sinnoh/Lucas and Dawn's former rival) *Hilbert (Unova's former Champion/Hero of Generation V) *Hilda (Unova's Elite Four leader/Heroine of Generation V) *Cheren and Bianca (Unova's Tag Team Elite Four members/''Hilbert and Hilda's former rivals)'' *N (Ally of the Protagonist/Former Member of Team Plasma and former rival to Hilbert and Hilda) *Wes (Ally to Protagonist/Hero of Pokemon Colosseum) *Michael (Travels with Wes/Hero of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness) *Nate & Rosa'' (Protagonists of Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2/Free Battle Only)'' *Hugh'' (Rival to Nate & Rosa/Free Battle Only)'' *Calem & Serena (Protagonists of Pokémon: X & Y/Free Battle Only) *Trainer Pass x20 (Player is able to make up to 20 of their own characters for Free Battle. Names and Pokémon teams can be changed at any time) In addition to Free Battle mode, younger versions of each trainer from Generation IV and Generation V can be used in DS Battle Mode if the player uses the corresponding games: Lucas and Dawn are available if players use a copy of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum, Ethan and Lyra are available with HeartGold or SoulSilver, Hilda and Hilbert are available with Black or White, and Nate and Rosa with Black 2 or White 2. AN updated to the game would include compatibility with Pokemon X/Y and Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, allowing players to use their own custom Claem or Serena and the new designs of Brendan and May. Trivia *Although the Protagonist can start his/her journey in any of the five regions, it is revealed that their original home was in the Orre Region, the same region that Wes and Michael come from. *Another interesting fact is that this would be the first game in the series that would introduce anime-styled cutscenes that revolve around major points in the story, similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. *The trainers from'' '''Pokémon: X & Y ''are available as bonus characters, despite this game being released during Generation V. Both trainers will have Greninja, Chesnaught, and Delphox. In addition, the male trainer will have Mega Mewtwo X and the female trainer will have Mega Mewtwo Y. Gallery Legends Logo.png|The English logo Legends Cover.png|The original cover Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo-Only Games